1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Related Art
Electrochromism is a phenomenon of reversible change in color resulting from electric-field oxidation or reduction reaction, which reversibly occurs upon application of a voltage. Such an electrochromic display device has been studied, that utilizes an electrochromic compound exhibiting coloring or/and decoloring characteristics that cause the aforementioned phenomenon. JP-A-2006-106669 is an example of related art.
The electrochromic device, however, disadvantageously has a narrow expressible tonal range of brightness. Another problem is the inability to express a perfect black.